Uma Descoberta no Sótão
by As Snapetes
Summary: Petúnia Evans e Severo Snape tiveram um namorico de verão. Mas algo acontece e, por isso, ela passa a odiar bruxos e tudo o que os envolve. Inclusive a própria irmã.


**Uma Descoberta no Sótão**

**Autores:** Sandy Snape, Clau Snape, BastetAzazis, Ferporcel

**Beta readers:** BastetAzazis e Ferporcel

**Shipper:** Severus Snape/Petúnia Evans (OMG, sim, você leu isso)

**Aviso: **Esta fic atende a um pedido da nossa amiga Snapete, Shey Snape. Ela acha que o casal é lindo e pediu essa fic de presente de AO de Halloween, mas ninguém escreveu. rsrsrs E como nós somos meio malucas, decidimos aceitar o desafio.

**Resumo:** Petúnia Evans e Severo Snape tiveram um namorico de verão. Mas algo acontece e, por isso, ela passa a odiar bruxos e tudo o que os envolve. Inclusive a própria irmã.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling e seus associados. Nós não pretendemos lucrar nada com essa fic, a não ser a satisfação de ver uma snapete feliz.

Harry estava sozinho na casa da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Com a guerra em seu auge, o Menino-que-Sobreviveu havia conseguido convencer os tios de que era mais seguro para todos que os Dursley passassem uma longa temporada longe da Inglaterra. Eles estavam relutantes em ceder, mas o pavor de Duda ao lembrar-se do ataque dos dementadores, pouco mais de dois anos antes, foi o suficiente para que Petúnia convencesse Valter da necessidade deles partirem.

A viagem dos Dursley acontecera três dias antes, e embora ansioso para deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros para sempre, Harry sabia que deveria ficar na casa dos tios por pelo menos mais um mês. Por isso, talvez, ele resolvera transformar o sótão em um lugar onde ele, Ron e Hermione pudessem treinar feitiços de defesa e ataque, pesquisar sobre Horcruxes ou apenas conversar em paz, sem serem incomodados ou temerem ouvidos curiosos.

Harry chegou a pensar em pedir ajuda a Dobby para a limpeza do sótão ou então mandar que Monstro tornasse o local habitável, mas desistiu da idéia. Ele decidiu manter o que faria no sótão da casa dos Dursley em segredo. Com isso em mente, Harry acordara cedo e tomara um rápido café da manhã antes de subir para o sótão. Mal abriu a portinhola, foi imediatamente tomado pelo desânimo. Poeira e teias de aranha cobriam o quarto de alto a baixo, mas alguns feitiços de limpeza foram suficientes para eliminá-las. Agora vinha a parte que daria um pouco mais de trabalho; teria que reduzir tudo o que havia no sótão e colocar dentro do malão que ele comprara especialmente para isso. Harry decidira que seria mais seguro reduzir peça por peça e colocá-la dentro do malão. Já era o meio da tarde e ele ainda estava na metade das "tranqueiras" guardadas no sótão quando descobriu uma caixa cheia de papéis.

Curioso, ele abriu a tampa e – com surpresa – percebeu algumas fotos trouxas guardadas.

– Fotos da minha mãe? – perguntou em voz alta, sem sequer perceber. E colocando a tampa de lado, ele começou a separá-las. Eram imagens de Lílian em férias, em festas de aniversário, noites de Natal e outros eventos. Também havia imagens das duas irmãs brincando, bem pequenas, e outras das duas já adolescentes.

Potter ficou encantado pelas imagens, mesmo que elas não se mexessem, e intrigado por que a tia Petúnia, que afirmava odiar a irmã, guardara todas aquelas fotos de Lílian. Passando as imagens rapidamente, Harry acaba estacando em uma delas, surpreso, espantado, sem conseguir reagir.

Diante de seus olhos, ele viu uma foto da mãe e da tia ladeando um jovem muito branco, de cabelos escuros e lisos, compridos até o pescoço. Os três estavam sorrindo, e a expressão no rosto da tia era de puro deleite.

– Mas... esse é o Snape? O que a minha mãe e a minha tia estão fazendo abraçadas com o traidor do Snape? – voltou a se perguntar.

Tentando desvendar o mistério, Harry começou a mexer em outras caixas de papel que estavam no sótão e acabou encontrando um diário com encadernação em couro e as iniciais P.E. gravadas em ouro no canto esquerdo inferior da capa. Vendo que o diário estava trancado com um pequeno cadeado, ele ignorou as regras da boa educação e o abriu com um simples _Alohomorra_!

"_Croydon, 15 de julho de 1973_

_Hoje ele veio aqui em casa. Foi uma tarde maravilhosa, apesar dele ficar conversando com a Lílian sobre assuntos da escola. Mas ele sempre arrumava um jeito de me incluir na conversa. Ah, diário, acho que eu estou apaixonada. Ele tem uma voz tão sedutora, tão suave, que eu às vezes faço papel de boba. Nem presto atenção no que Severus está falando só para ficar ouvindo a voz dele. _

_Mas acho que ele nunca vai reparar em mim; eu não faço parte do mundo dele, somos diferentes. Ele tem habilidades que só combinam com a Lílian. Os dois são bruxos e eu sou... Como é que eles falam? Trouxa, é isso. Argh, eu odeio essa palavra. Tão excludente..._

_Correto, diário, para você eu posso confessar que gostaria de ter os mesmos poderes da Lílian para também ter mais o que conversar com ele, mas eu não posso fazer nada se eu nasci assim."_

Surpreso com o que leu, Harry demorou um pouco para processar as informações, até que finalmente entendeu o que aquela anotação breve significa. _Argh, a tia Petúnia foi apaixonada pelo Seboso? E onde é que a minha mãe entra nessa história?_ – pensou o grifinório.

Abandonando definitivamente a arrumação do sótão, Potter decidiu ler o diário da tia para descobrir como ela e o Snape se conheceram e se chegaram a ter alguma coisa. Voltando as páginas, ele descobriu como os dois se conheceram.

ooOOoooOOoo

A Estação King's Cross estava, naquela tarde, estranhamente vazia. Uma brisa morna corria por entre as gares, trazendo àquela paisagem uma sensação nostálgica. Petúnia Evans aguardava, contrariada, a chegada de sua irmã Lílian. Ela detestava a atenção que a caçula recebia de seus pais por conta de seu "talento", mas como o Sr. Evans não pudera receber a jovem na estação, na volta dos feriados de Páscoa, delegou à filha mais velha a incumbência de buscá-la e retornar para casa em segurança.

_Como se isso fosse necessário_ – pensou Petúnia. _Ela não é uma bruxa?_ _Precisa realmente desse aparato todo?_ – ela se indagava, com irritação.

Petúnia Evans era uma jovem sem muitos atributos, que concluíra seus estudos e levava uma vida monótona. Tinha poucos amigos e nunca namorara. Uma vida totalmente desprovida de emoções. O fato de sua irmã mais nova ter apresentado tal fenômeno também era a razão de seu amargor.

Desde o dia em que aquela carta em papel envelhecido chegara à sua casa, sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma. Seus pais ficaram tão orgulhosos em ter uma bruxa na família, que praticamente toda a atenção se voltava para a caçula dos Evans.

À Petúnia restou a mesmice: estudar numa escola trouxa, enquanto a irmã voltava da escola sempre repleta de novidades. À medida que os anos passavam, Lílian ganhava mais a admiração dos pais. Agora se tornara monitora, o que Petúnia não sabia bem ao certo o que significava para gente daquele tipo, mas era o suficiente para que ela se sentisse ainda mais infeliz.

Naquela tarde, entretanto, alguma coisa mudou na mesmice. O trem que trazia sua irmã chegou e, enquanto ela esperava que a jovem Lílian desembarcasse, não pode deixar de observar um jovem pálido, de cabelos muito lisos e escuros, que saltara do trem sorrateiramente.

Aquele rapaz chamara a atenção de Petúnia. Ela, que pouco observava jovens do sexo oposto, ficou intrigada com aquele adolescente de olhos tão profundamente negros que se dirigia sozinho para a saída da estação. Ele parecia ser solitário como ela mesma. Ao acompanhá-lo com o olhar, não percebeu que sua irmã se aproximara e que não deixara de notar o interesse de Petúnia pelo jovem.

– Olá Petúnia – ela falou, com certa preocupação. – Como está? Aconteceu algo? Onde está papai?

– Não, Lílian, ele somente teve um compromisso e me incumbiu de vir esperá-la. Podemos ir? – Petúnia perguntou, tentando sair da estação e ver para onde o rapaz tinha ido.

– Claro, er... mas por que a pressa? – Lílian falou, tentando quebrar a distância que sua irmã insistia em manter com ela. Além do enorme talento como bruxa, a jovem ruiva tinha um bom coração e, ao perceber para onde se dirigia a atenção dela, viu uma pequena oportunidade de fazer sua irmã se interessar pelo seu mundo e talvez tornar as coisas mais fáceis em casa.

Ela conhecia o jovem que despertara o interesse da irmã e, apesar dele não ser muito sociável, ela faria uma tentativa de aproximá-los.

– Ah, Petúnia! Eu preciso falar com um colega, você poderia me acompanhar? – Sem mesmo esperar pela resposta, Lílian foi na direção que o rapaz tomara.

– Severo – ela chamou. O rapaz de olhos embaçados parou na entrada da estação e virou-se para as duas jovens com um ar questionador.

– Sim, Evans – ele respondeu em um tom de voz grave.

Ouvir a voz do rapaz que a interessara instantes antes provocou um arrepio na pele de Petúnia. Ela não sabia que a irmã conhecia o jovem, essa possibilidade sequer passara por sua mente, uma vez que muitos estudantes deixavam o expresso em uma prova de que a escola era grande. Além disso, nunca se dera ao trabalho de perguntar a Lílian sobre detalhes do funcionamento de Hogwarts. Foi a custo que ela prestou atenção ao que a irmã falava.

– Severo, acabei de perceber que esqueci meu caderno com as últimas anotações da aula de Poções em Hogwarts. O pior é que sem elas não poderei terminar a tarefa que o Prof. Slughorn passou para esse feriado. Como você é o melhor aluno de Poções que temos, será que poderia mandar uma coruja para mim com as anotações?

Severo encarou a jovem bruxa ruiva à sua frente sem entender bem o que estava se passando. Ela tivera toda a viagem para notar o que ocorrera e tentar solucionar o problema. Ela era uma aluna aplicada e não chegara à monitora à toa. Tudo isso soava muito estranho, porém ele resolveu ver até onde aquilo iria levar.

– Muito bem, Evans, eu mandarei pela minha coruja. É só isso?

– Sim, obrigada. A propósito, esta é minha irmã mais velha, Petúnia. Petúnia, este é Severo Snape, meu colega em Hogwarts – disse.

Ao olhar para a outra jovem parada à sua frente, Severo percebeu as intenções de Lílian. A ruiva não era boa em disfarçar o que pensava, e ele percebera o olhar da loira na direção dele, logo ao descer do expresso. _É impressão minha ou a Evans inventou essa história apenas para me apresentar à irmã dela, que deve ser trouxa senão estaria em Hogwarts também?_ – pensou.

Alguns dias se passaram e Severo se pegou pensando na irmã da Evans mais vezes do que achava prudente. O que estava acontecendo com ele? A garota era trouxa. Por que não saía da sua cabeça? Suspirou entediado, sentado na beira do rio próximo à sua casa, tentando lembrar da menina de longos cabelos loiros e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Lílian que não se despregaram dele naquele dia na estação. Com uma sensação inédita de frio na barriga, rabiscou algumas palavras num pergaminho e entregou para a coruja que levaria até a casa dos Evans. Esperou pelo que lhe parecia uma eternidade pela resposta, até que ela finalmente chegou:

_Olá Severo_

_É realmente uma pena que suas anotações não estejam completas, mas acho que juntos conseguiremos montar aquela redação._

_Você será bem-vindo amanhã, a qualquer hora, na nossa casa._

_Abraços,_

_Lílian_

Severo não conseguiu refrear o sorriso largo em seu rosto. Se aquela trouxa estava realmente a fim dele, por que não aproveitar o feriado? E a Evans havia lhe dado a desculpa perfeita para aproximar-se dela.

No dia seguinte, Severo apareceu na casa de Lílian logo após o almoço. Foi uma sensação estranha ser recepcionado pelas duas irmãs, mas logo depois, Lílian começou a falar em Poções e na sua redação, e ele quase se esqueceu da jovem mais velha, que o observava de soslaio do outro lado da sala.

Quase.

Lílian também não era nenhuma grande atriz. Em pouco tempo suas dúvidas em Poções haviam acabado, e tornara-se óbvio que ela tentava segurá-lo ali por mais tempo, mas não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa.

– Eu preparei um bolo de Páscoa. Vocês não querem experimentar antes de continuar? – Petúnia os interrompeu, observando quase que hipnotizada a sobrancelha negra que se levantou e o sorriso malicioso daquele garoto tão intrigante.

– Eu vou buscar! – Lílian se ofereceu antes mesmo de Severo responder, deixando-o sozinho na sala com a irmã.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Petúnia não conseguia tirar os olhos do bruxo pálido que lhe sorria de um jeito que a fazia se sentir desconcertada, tampouco sabia o que dizer.

Severo sentiu-se envaidecido pela admiração que Petúnia não conseguia esconder e, quando o silêncio pareceu-lhe insuportável, resolveu falar alguma coisa:

– Desculpe. Deve ser um saco nos ouvir a tarde toda falando sobre Poções, ou sobre a escola.

Petúnia arregalou os olhos, assustada e admirada por tamanha educação, e respondeu:

– É claro que não. Vocês estão fazendo um trabalho para a escola, não é? Eu é que lamento não poder ajudá-los. Eu bem que gostaria de não ser o que vocês chamam de trouxa...

– Não diga isso – Severo respondeu. Levantando-se do sofá, ele foi até onde ela estava parada e continuou: – Eu não conheço nenhuma bruxa que seja tão bonita e simpática quanto você.

Petúnia sentiu que enrubescia. Desde quando sua irmã tinha amigos tão galanteadores? Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, e ela sentiu que suas pernas lhe faltavam. A proximidade dele era instigante, e ela se viu sem ação quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os dela, selando o beijo que ela vinha imaginando nestes últimos dias. Ela se entregou ao beijo, esquecendo-se da irmã que logo voltaria ou dos pais que poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. Seus lábios se abriram e as línguas se encontraram, dividindo e enviando emoções que os dois ainda mal conheciam.

Do outro lado da sala, Lílian Evans acabara de entrar. Felizmente, ela teve presença de espírito suficiente para abafar o grito de espanto que surgiu em sua garganta. Silenciosamente, e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, ela deu meia-volta em direção à cozinha, deixando a irmã e o colega a sós na sala.

ooOOoooOOoo

Harry fechou o diário e o jogou de volta na caixa. – Por Merlin! – exclamou, estupefato com o que acabara de ler. Quando ele vira as fotos, ficara surpreso. Quando ele lera sobre o interesse da tia por ninguém menos que Snape, ficara intrigado. Mas quando lera sobre a tia e o Snape se beijando... com esquema armado por sua mãe! Aquilo era muito para sua cabeça!

Harry não sabia o que fazer depois de tal revelação. Ele decidiu se ocupar com a arrumação do sótão, ignorando a caixa, mesmo que seu conteúdo não saísse de sua cabeça por instante se quer. Quando ela era só o que restava da arrumação, Harry olhou para dentro da caixa e pegou o diário da tia mais uma vez. Durante o tempo que remoia as informações enquanto arrumava o sótão, decidira que tinha que ser forte e ler o desfecho daquele verão. Se sua tia conhecia o Snape, se eles tiveram um relacionamento tão íntimo, então Harry precisava saber.

Sentou-se numa cadeira velha e reabriu o diário. Folheando-o relutantemente, lendo uma linha aqui e outra ali, Harry percebeu que Snape passara boa parte daquele verão com tia Petúnia. A cada página que ele virava, as citações sobre Severo aumentavam até dominarem por completo as entradas no diário da tia. Aquilo deixava Harry ainda mais desgostoso, e ele começou a virar as páginas com mais rapidez, principalmente quando as palavras beijo, mãos e outras partes da anatomia humana apareciam.

Até que o que a tia escrevera em trinta de agosto lhe chamou a atenção.

ooOOoooOOoo

– Eu vou matar aqueles dois! Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele bruxo imundo! – Petúnia falava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto que dividia com a irmã, mas onde agora estava só, maldizendo ela e o próprio namorado. – Ela que me aguarde, aquela sonsa!

Petúnia então parou, jogou-se na cama e deixou as lágrimas caírem sem restrições. Ela estava com muita raiva da irmã e de Severo, mas estava ainda mais triste por ter se deixado enganar por um amor que nunca daria certo.

– Como eu pude ser tão burra de achar que ele poderia gostar de mim de verdade! – disse esmurrando o travesseiro para depois enterrar o rosto molhado nele.

Petúnia se sentia uma estúpida por acreditar que um bruxo teria algum sentimento verdadeiro por ela, uma trouxa em todos os sentidos da palavra. Mas ela se deixara levar pelas palavras sedutoras de Severo, achou que por ele ter um pai como ela, desprovido de magia, que ele realmente pudesse vê-la como uma pessoa apreciável, com encantos que nada tinham de bruxaria.

Ela se virou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

Talvez ele tenha, no início. Os beijos dele não deixavam dúvidas de que ele a beijava com vontade, e mais tarde, com desejo. Ela só não contava que a irmã, que a incentivara tanto para que se entregasse ao que sentia por Severo, fosse capaz...

É claro que Severo se apaixonaria pela talentosa Lílian. É claro que ele a escolheria. Afinal, quem era a bruxa da família? Quem era a menina doce e amável, amiga de todos, linda, sorridente, queridinha dos pais e _sonsa_! Lílian, é claro!

_Como eu não vi isso antes?! _– Petúnia se irritou consigo mesma, mordendo a ponta do travesseiro para aliviar a frustração.

Quando Severo se oferecera para ir com Lílian àquele Beco bruxo comprar o material da escola, Petúnia deveria ter percebido no olhar dele a alegria por ela ter aceitado. Mais ingênua ainda foi sua idéia de ir até o bar bruxo que ficava na entrada do Beco para fazer uma surpresa para ele, acreditando mesmo em Severo quando ele lamentara a ausência dela no passeio do dia. Mal sabia Petúnia o que lhe aguardava no Caldeirão Furado.

Petúnia viu, com os próprios olhos, quando a irmã adentrou o bar, rindo feliz. Viu também seu namorado – _ex, Petúnia, ex-namorado_ – entrando logo atrás, sorrindo e com olhos só para Lílian. Nem assim ela percebeu nada, e já se dirigia aos dois para surpreendê-los, quando Lílian parou abruptamente, virou-se para Severo quando ele colidiu com ela, e no instante seguinte, estavam se beijando. Na boca! Na frente de todo mundo!

O coração de Petúnia se partiu ali. Ela saiu do bar com lágrimas nos olhos, meio sem rumo. Queria se enfiar num buraco e sumir. Queria trucidar os dois traidores, fazendo picadinho deles. Queria chorar até se esvair em lágrimas.

E era o que fazia no momento, se entregando à tristeza e à angústia que sentiam as mulheres traídas.

ooOOoooOOoo

Como Harry conseguira ler até ali, nem ele sabia. O Snape traíra sua tia Petúnia com...

Harry teve vontade de vomitar ali mesmo, em cima do diário maldoso. O que sua mãe estava fazendo beijando o desgraçado do Snape?! Só de pensar já lhe dava enjôos novamente.

Harry não entendia porque estava virando a página do diário.

ooOOoooOOoo

– Eu já disse que ele me beijou a força! – Lílian insistia.

– Eu vi, Lílian! Não precisa tentar me enganar com essa sua carinha de sonsa! – Petúnia retrucou.

– E se você tivesse ficado um segundo a mais teria visto o tapa que eu dei na cara dele, Petúnia! – a irmã mais nova argumentava suplicante.

– Eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra, Lílian. Eu quero que você, o Severo e todo esse seu mundinho se exploda!

Quando a irmã abriu e fechou a boca sem dizer uma palavra, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Petúnia se sentiu melhor.

– E eu não quero mais ouvir a sua voz até você partir para aquela escola de aberrações – Petúnia acrescentou.

Lílian chorou, mas seu choro não conseguiu convencer Petúnia do que a irmã afirmava ter realmente acontecido no bar bruxo. De qualquer forma Severo a traíra, e embora ela ainda o amasse, iria esquecê-lo. Nem que para isso tivesse que esquecer que tinha uma irmã.

ooOOoooOOoo

– E foi o que ela fez – Harry murmurou.

Agora ele entendia melhor a raiva da sua tia com o mundo bruxo e sua mãe.

Agora ele tinha mais um motivo para odiar o Snape.

FIM.


End file.
